


oops

by sparrellow (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Lingerie, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sparrellow
Summary: Rin realised with absolute terror, that by some cursed oddity, the quite-revealing, most definitely embarrassing selfie she had just taken had been sent to Len.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	oops

**Author's Note:**

> plot bunnies are ruthless, cold-hearted creatures

It was a balmy Tuesday afternoon, and Rin was bored, so she went window shopping.

Her favourite thing to do was try on cute outfits, take selfies in them, and then not buy anything at all. It wasn’t like she could  _ afford _ to buy any of the things she tried, anyway—she was a broke university student, barely scraping by weekly on nutritious meals of cup ramen. 

This day, she felt particularly ambitious. A little sexy, even. So she went to her favourite lingerie store and tried on a bunch of cute, expensive underwear.

Alas, it did not go exactly as planned.

When she unlocked her phone to take a selfie, it did some weird glitch thing, but she simply shrugged it off and went to snap a photo of herself in the pastel, frilly, mermaid-themed underwear she’d picked out. Hmm. Cute. She clicked the confirm button, and went to take another picture, except— 

Except the screen didn’t return to the camera option.

Oh, no.

It didn’t.

It had, in fact, opened up her message with Len. Her uni friend. The cute guy from her Psychology class.

But that wasn’t it.

Because, Rin realised with absolute terror, that by some cursed oddity, the  _ quite-revealing _ ,  _ most definitely embarrassing _ selfie she had just taken  _ had been sent to him. _

The final hit was the little:  _ Read at 2:36 _ .

“ _Fuck!_ ”

* * *

  
  


It was a balmy Tuesday afternoon, and Len was struggling to stay awake during his Introduction to Molecular Chemistry lecture. He kept nodding off every few minutes, the lecturer’s voice oddly soothing—both a blessing and a curse in his case.

But then his phone buzzed, and his eyes popped open to read the notification.

_ (1) Message from Rin Kagamine. _

Huh. Wonder why Rin was texting him. They didn’t really talk much outside of their class together, but she was pretty cool. Pretty  _ and _ cool, that was. He didn’t really think they were on  _ that _ level for casual conversations yet, so perhaps it was uni-related, or something.

He reached over to unlock his phone to read the message. 

And promptly turned off his screen again.

What… what was  _ that _ .

His eyes had almost fallen out of his sockets. Had he just seen correctly? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? He wasn’t even entirely sure.

Reluctantly, he opened the message back up.

And confirmed, it was, indeed, not a mistake of his eyes. 

She had, in fact, just sent him a picture of her in underwear. (Very nice underwear, might he add! But also,  _ what the fuck was going on here _ .)

Before he could even form some degree of coherent message in response to the picture, Rin had begun spamming him in a flurry of panic.

_ FUCK _

_ I’M SO SORRY _

_ I _

_ I’M SO FUCKING EMBARRASSED OH MY FUCKING GOD _

_ FUCK!!!! _

_ I SWEAR THIS WAS AN ACCIDENT I _

_ I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED MY PHONE GLITCHED _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’M SO SORRY LEN _ _   
_ _   
_ _ FUCK _

He raised an eyebrow at the messages, amused. So it was… an accident? How does one send a sexy selfie as an  _ accident? _ How does one’s phone glitch to the degree of  _ accidentally _ sending someone a sexy selfie? Had she been meaning to send it to someone else?

There were so many questions. 

Well, the good thing was that Len was  _ definitely _ awake now.

* * *

Rin was crouching on the floor of the dressing room, half-naked and freaking out because he  _ still _ hadn’t replied. But he had read  _ all _ the messages. Oh god. What happens if he, like, posted the picture to some Facebook group to shame her? What if he used it  _ for blackmail? _

Was Len that sort of person? Did he like blackmail?

But before she could jump to any more conclusions, he’d responded with:

_ Thanks. I needed something to make this lecture a little bit more bearable. _

He was at  _ school? _ Had he opened the message in front of everyone?  _ Had everyone else seen her in the cute little frilly mermaid underwear with her unshaven legs and pot-belly from eating two servings of instant yakisoba for lunch???? _

Rin sunk further down onto the ground, clutching her head, texting back rapid-fire. 

_ I swear it was an accident I don’t know why it was sent to you I was literally just taking pics of myself and AHHHHH _

Did she really just admit that she had been taking photos of herself, half-naked, in the dressing room of an expensive lingerie store?

Yes. Yes she did.

And Len had the audacity to send back a crying-laughing face.

_ Well idk if you wanted an opinion, but it looks cute. You should buy it. _

Rin buried her face into her knees, utterly  _ humiliated _ . This wasn’t what she was expecting her boring Tuesday afternoon to be like. Maybe she should’ve just stayed home and studied like a good student.

Well. It was too late to go back now.

_ I wish I could but it’s way out of my price range _

_ Thanks, tho _

She closed her phone and stood up, taking a breath to calm herself. At that moment, the dressing room assistant knocked on her door and asked, “Do you need any help?”

“I’m fine!” she croaked, scrambling to change into her next outfit. God forbid she let anyone else look at her body today.

* * *

Len couldn’t help but be a little disappointed at the fact that she’d stop replying after that last message.

Of course, it was  _ normal _ , given that this was all apparently an  _ accident _ , but he was hoping she’d send another picture or two.

You know.

That sounded dirty of him. But she  _ was _ cute. And that first picture was—although very much a surprise—somewhat eye candy for him. Plus he was super bored. He still had another hour left of his lecture and his soul was slowly being leached from his body.

So, like the little disgusting man he was, he sent another message.

_ Is that all? _

About a minute passed, before Rin responded with,  _ What? _

He internally winced. Was he really going to make himself sound like a major creep?

Yes. Yes he was.

(This was going to make his Psychology class super awkward and he knew it.)

_ You’re not trying any others on? _

Rin’s reply came almost immediately after that.  _ Of COURSE I’m trying others on _

_ What, do you want more pictures of an underdeveloped adult woman with hairy legs and a bloated stomach in your phone? _

Len snorted. The picture she’d sent was fine. It was a body. A very nice body he liked to look at.

So he said,  _ I can give you a second opinion? _

It was radio static silent from Rin. She’d read his message, but no answer. He waited about five minutes, before he put down his phone with a sigh and tried to tune into his class.

She’d probably blocked his number. With good reason.

God. How was he going to meet her eyes in Psychology class on Thursday?

Providing she didn’t like, sock him in the jaw for being a pervert.

But he couldn’t help it! He needed the thrill! The entertainment! Also the pictures of a cute girl in cute underwear on his phone!

Len was going to hell but he didn’t even care.

* * *

Rin had stared at her phone for an incredibly long time, not sure how to respond to her classmate.

Look, she got it. It was her fault for being a dumbass and not checking before taking the picture. She technically asked for this roundabout method of torture. 

And yet. He had the audacity to ask for  _ more. _

She didn’t know whether to be mad or impressed. Madpressed, maybe.

So she left it to stew on, finished taking selfies of all the cute underwear in her naked glory, and went home very pensive. She thought very hard about it all on the bus, and glared hard at his little, stupid face in his icon on the message app.

Len was a good-looking guy.  _ And _ , from the few conversations they had in class, he had a good sense of humour.  _ And _ judging by his messages, he was also a cheeky asshole.

But she could’ve done worse. A whole lot worse. She could’ve sent that picture to her grandfather, or better yet, one of her creepy great uncles. Perhaps it was a good thing she’d sent it to some random (hot) guy from university.

Yeah.

So Rin decided to send the rest of her photos to him, and die gracefully in a puddle of shame. 

He’d already seen one, so he might as well see them all.

* * *

Len almost tripped and fell flat on his face when Rin suddenly bulk-sent five more pictures of her in various, adorable lingerie.

He wasn’t even in his lecture anymore. He was walking home, feeling sorry for his little perverted self, and the fact that he accidentally slept through the remainder of his class. _How on earth_ was he even going to pass that class.

The blood rushing to his head (and to the south pole), he managed to type out a response that read a lot more underwhelmingly compared to what was really going on in his mind.

_ Very nice. _

Was it something a girl wanted to read after sending multiple pictures of herself in a vulnerable state? No, probably not. But his brain had turned to mush and was starting to seep out of his ears. 

Rin wasn’t impressed.

_ You could’ve at least said thank you _

Len fumbled for his dorm key, hands sweaty. Look, he was inexperienced. No one had  _ ever _ sent him sexy pictures—or the equivalent of them, at least, whatever these were. He didn’t know how to handle it! Besides, she wasn’t even, like, a girl he was  _ dating. _ He couldn’t just go full-mcCreep and tell her that he had a boner.

Could he?

No. He couldn’t.

_ Thank you _ , he responded, upon letting himself into his dorm room.  _ I like the lavender one btw. It goes well with your hair colour _

Was that too… much? He didn’t know if what he was doing was right. What did she expect him to say? He had no idea what on earth this entire situation was meant to  _ be. _

_ Oh really? That was my favourite _

_ Cost like half a kidney tho _

Len sank down onto his bed, relieved at her response. Okay. Okay. He was doing better. But  now … he had a very important question he wanted to ask.

_ What’s the name of the store? _

* * *

Rin blinked at his message, wondering why he was asking.

But she decided it was better not to ask. Maybe he had a girlfriend, or something. (Which, if he did, she would be  _ incredibly _ pissed, because wouldn’t this classify as cheating?  _ If _ he did, she was going to make sure he couldn’t walk straight ever again.)

She sent him back the store name. And left it there.

_ Thanks! _

_ I’ll see you on Thursday ;) _

Rin stared at his messages. Why did he send that winky face. What did it mean.  _ What did it mean. _

She didn’t respond, just tossed her phone aside and flopped back against her couch. She’d find out soon enough if she’d regret her actions.

* * *

Come Thursday, Rin had all but mentally prepared for her encounter with Len.

He pulled out the chair beside her in their lecture hall, and she stiffened, reluctantly dragging her eyes up to meet his gaze.

“Morning,” he said, acting  _ way  _ too casual given the circumstances. He plopped a familiar bag down on the desk in front of her and winked.  _ Winked. _

She felt her breakfast come up a little as it dawned on her, with absolute horror, that the bag donned the logo of the  _ exact same store _ she’d been trying on underwear in the other day.

“What… is this,” she asked, gesturing at the bag like it was a severed toe.

Len looked smug, resting his chin on his hand. “I don’t know. Take a peek.”

“You don’t know,” Rin muttered to herself, unconvinced. She leaned forward, peering into the bag, catching a glimpse of something the shade of lavender.  _ Uhhhh. _ She’d seen that shade of lavender somewhere. On her body. In the dressing room.

_ Hm. _

“I know what you’re thinking,” Len said, shifting his gaze away so that he was facing forward. “No, I don’t know your size. I guessed.”

She wanted to send her face forward into the surface of the desk. 

“But if it doesn’t fit,” he added, lips turning up into a smirk, “you can always take it in to swap it for your size. The receipt is in the bag.”

God. What on earth. What the even. What?

“Is this… are you going to like… blackmail me or something, or,” Rin spluttered, eyeing him with suspicion. “What are you going to have me do in return for…  _ this? _ This brand isn’t… cheap.”

Len glanced back at her, shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you technically don’t have to do  _ anything _ , but…” He licked his lips. What the fuck? Ew. Gross. “I wouldn’t mind some more pictures.”

She gawked at him, heat rushing to her cheeks. “ _ Re _ ally?” She didn’t trust him. She didn’t trust this pretty-faced man-boy at all. “So, you want to be my sugar daddy?”

He choked. After recovering from his coughing fit, he sat up straight, made direct eye-contact and said smoothly, “Yeah, if that’s how you want to see it.”

So, he gave her expensive lingerie. In exchange for. Pictures of her. In said lingerie.

Wow.

Rin wasn’t sure whether she was awake anymore, or just dreaming. Maybe she had passed out or something, and was having a fever dream. This was just too weird to even be real. She pinched her thigh under the desk, but nothing happened (alas).

“I mean, you could just go on a date with me instead, and maybe you’ll get to see the real thing,” her mouth said, without any mental input. It just came out. 

It was real clown hours in this Psychology lecture, huh.

Len’s mouth popped open. Then closed. Then opened again. “That could work, too.”

It was silent. No one knew how to handle this situation, apparently. They were both staring awkwardly at the bag of lingerie on the desk between them, like it might eat them at any moment.

Eventually, Rin’s hand reached out and snatched it off the desk, stuffing it down into her shoulder bag on the ground. She cleared her throat, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, I’ll try it on tonight and see how it fits.”

Len tried not to look too pleased. And failed. “Cool.” He hesitated, side-glancing her. “If it  _ does… _ ”

“I’ll meet you at Crypton's at seven.”

He blinked, surprised, before leaning back in his seat and grinning with satisfaction. “Sounds good.”

(Spoiler alert: Rin’s underwear didn’t fit, but they still went on the date anyway.)


End file.
